The applicant's Canadian Patent No. 1012069 describes an all-terrain vehicle with three wheels on each side and planing hull. The vehicle incorporates a drive system employing variable pitch pulleys to provide a differential drive to the wheels on opposite sides. This differential drive system is used for steering the vehicle.